


Just a Kiss

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Confusion, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Guillermo doesn't know what's come over his vampire master, but he can't say that he's upset about it when the vampire is kissing him.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I ship now.

Guillermo didn’t know how he should feel with the vampire looming over him, pressing him back against the wall, he couldn’t very well react; an instinct deep within his brain screamed for him to run, to rush towards the door only a few feet away, but he was stuck to the spot. He didn’t feel afraid, the idea of being afraid of his master, of Nandor was nearly laughable. He wasn’t threatening per say, he could be rude, occasionally cruel but only through his words and hurtful jokes. In this moment though it felt different, no crude comments were being thrown his way, the vampire simply loomed over him, one large hand pressed against the wall next to his head, his body nearly pressing against his and his dark eyes watching him intently like a cat looking down at a cornered rabbit. No, he should be afraid, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t even figure out what had led them to this current position, what he’d done or said, there was nothing readable in the vampire’s expression. Just those dark nearly black eyes staring down at him. Guillermo flinched despite himself when Nandor placed his free hand against his cheek, cupping it in the palm of his hand, he swallowed hard struggling to find the right words to speak. A proper question to ask, he was dying to find out what was happening, he felt he should be afraid, but the hand against his cheek was gentle, the skin cold and calloused. He leaned into his touch despite that survival instinct in his brain screaming for him to duck and run away, run into the safety of the outside world where the sun would rise in less than an hour, where vampires couldn’t chase him down. He didn’t really want to run though; he didn’t see himself in any real danger. 

Nandor leaned in closer to him, his face now mere inches from his own. The vampire stroked his thumb against his cheek almost like a silent reassurance that whatever he wanted from him wouldn’t hurt. He swallowed when he felt the other man’s body press against him, fully pinning him against the wall, cutting off any escape that he might need, that he wouldn’t need. He longed to touch him, he nearly considered reaching up and petting his fingers through the thick black locks of hair that were now falling in his master’s face. Cautiously he followed through on his urge, his fingers shaking the slightest bit as he pushed the vampire’s hair away from his face, back behind his ear, the tips of his fingers brushing against his jaw. Nandor didn’t slap his hand away, didn’t sneer in disgust at his touch, Guillermo let his touch linger, felt comforted by the coolness of his skin. 

Somehow it took him by surprise when the vampire kissed him, the action gentle, careful. Every ounce of anxiety that filled his mind a moment ago relaxed, there was confusion at this, at being kissed by him, but he didn’t dare question it. He tangled his fingers in thick black hair, pulled him closer if that were even possible as he kissed him back, needing him to know that he wanted this, he’d wanted it for several years now, maybe longer. As frustrating as Nandor could be, as much of a bastard he could be, there was still something endearing. He knew he cared, knew it more now. The vampire rested his hand against his hip, holding him as they kissed, his teeth nipping against the younger man’s bottom lip. It had been so long since anybody had kissed him, he was quite sure it had been sometime in high school, his first crush, a boy he took Chemistry with, and even then that had just been the once before his friend’s mother found out about them. 

He worried about the moment the kiss would end, worried about what would be said, if this was a one time thing. As desperate as he felt for this affection, for this intimacy, for more than this he deeply feared it being just this. Just one kiss, just physical closeness, being kissed, being used, and nothing more. He felt lost, confused when Nandor broke the kiss, his fingers gently brushing along his cheek, his thumb brushing across his bottom lip. Dark eyes still stared down at him, unreadable as they had been a minute ago. He felt that anything he may say, may ask would break whatever spell was over the vampire in this moment, would cause him to turn away, to demand he never speak of this again. So he chose silence, stared up at him with eyes that were pleading for more, his fingers stroked through Nandor’s hair and he wanted him to understand that he needed more than just this once, more than this to just be physical. Nandor pressed a kiss against his forehead, lips lingering against his warm skin before he stepped away from him, turned and wordlessly left the room. Leaving him with the horrid realization it was just a one time thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to do chapters for this, but like a lot of people really liked it. So here's a chapter two, because it felt right.

In the days that followed things went back to normal as he had unfortunately expected them to. Some stupid part of him, the naïve piece of him that he’d had since the day he first met Nandor expected things to go differently. Expected him to take him to the side and talk to him, to explain why he’d kissed him, why they weren’t talking about it, and maybe even tell him it was a mistake. Of course, that would hurt, it would be humiliating even, but it would be closure. There was no closure in this, of days that turned into weeks where the vampires of the household continued to treat him like shit, Nandor being himself as if nothing had happened between them. He would be kind to him, but almost always that kindness followed by insults or ridiculous punishments and requests that left the familiar wishing he’d just kept his regular job and never went to such lengths of begging just to work for the vampire. He should have listened to base instincts and fled instead of staying to see what would happen next, he’d thought he could handle it being a one time thing, but it turned out he couldn’t. He felt it welling up inside him each time Nandor snapped at him or insulted him, felt the urge to lash out at him and ask him what the Hell his problem is, threaten to just quit and go back to his normal life before all of this. Before his life became surrounded by death, before he found out he was a descendent of a vampire hunter. He was sure his great ancestors wouldn’t be thrilled with his occupation, with the fact he’d kissed a vampire, and that he longed to do so again. It was pathetic, he knew it was.

He sat on his small bed considering it, considering just packing his things and leaving. He could always move back in with family; as far as they knew he was staying with a group of friends from school, they rarely questioned it. He was grateful for that, he’d been a well-behaved kid growing up, never rebelling or doing anything strange. They trusted him to make solid life choices, they never would have imagined him living with vampires, longing to become one someday, though that goal seemed to grow further and further out of reach. He’d be turning forty before he knew it, another year closer to the end of his mortal life, he wondered if there was even any point in being turned anymore. There was a dreadful part of him that felt it would never happen, that his master just strung him along with the promise without any intent on fulfilling it. The thought made his stomach drop, he felt guilty every time he thought it, but nearly eleven years in and it felt more like the truth. 

Guillermo was startled from his thoughts when the door to his room opened. Nandor entered his room, ducking his head as he entered the room to avoid hitting his head against the doorframe. In the small room that was originally meant to just be a storage space he looked awkward, large almost comically so. There was a sudden tension in the small space, a space far too small for Guillermo to leave, besides it was his bedroom, his private space. He knew he shouldn’t have to leave, maybe this would be the conversation he’d been hoping for. He stayed put on his bed staring up at the vampire who stared down at him, that same unreadable look from days ago, and he easily guessed that this was going to be a repeat. He opened his mouth to start to say something, to ask him why suddenly this was happening, why at all, but Nandor stepped closer to him, knelt before him so they were now eye level. The vampire carefully placed his hands on his knees, fingers brushing against his slacks, Guillermo stared down at his hands, the expensive rings with their large gemstones that shined under the light. He looked back up to his face, his dark eyes watching him, that now familiar intensity on his face. He wanted to tell him this was a bad idea, it had been a bad idea the first time it happened, and he felt a repeat wasn’t going to solve anything. He didn’t say any of that though, he didn’t even wait for his master to make the first move, he leaned forward pressing his lips against the other man’s. He placed a hand against the back of his head, fingers curling in thick dark hair as he pulled him closer deepening the kiss, his heart pounded frantically in his chest as anxiety flooded his very being telling him this wasn’t what Nandor wanted when he’d come here. Guillermo broke from the kiss, began the stammering of an apology, of explaining he’d read this all wrong, but Nandor kissed him cutting him off before the words could tumble out. He shivered as the vampire stroked his fingers against his cheek, his touch gentle and loving as they kissed. He was compliant and willing when the older man moved up settling on his lap, gently pushing him back against the small mattress that hardly fit them both. There was an odd comfort in the weight of the vampire atop him, feeling his free hand on his hip, cold fingers brush up under his sweater to caress his stomach. He didn’t dare suppress his pleasure, soft moans of want and need escaping his lips at his touch, he felt Nandor smile against his lips, his kisses now trailing along his jaw down along his neck. Guillermo closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the pillows exposing his neck to the other man, he wasn’t sure what he wanted more now. He swallowed hard when he felt fangs grazing against his flesh, felt them press firmly, but a moment later the sensation was gone as well as the comforting weight of his master’s body. Nandor was by the door again, gaze focused on the floor as if he couldn’t bring himself to look at his familiar.

“Why’d you stop?” He found himself asking, his voice cracking.

“This was….Bad idea,” he explained simply as he gestured between them.

Of course, it was, why wouldn’t it be a bad idea? It wasn’t typically acceptable for vampires to have physical relationship with their familiars and Nandor hadn’t even wanted a familiar to begin with, but he’d hired him after all his pestering. 

“Why do it then, twice now?”

For a faint second, he saw him smile, but as soon as it came it was gone. Back was that solemn look he noticed the vampire wear more often as the months went by as if some great melancholy had overcome him.

“I wasn’t thinking, alright?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that, the abrupt sound of it causing Nandor to look up at him, brow furrowed in confusion as to why his human was laughing at the statement. Vampires acted on impulses especially where humans were concerned, it was uncommon for them to think about it, to care. He shouldn’t be surprised, for all he knew he wasn’t planning on turning him a minute ago, maybe just biting him to bite him, to kill him even. He touched the place on his neck he’d felt fangs before, a pang of anger and shame hitting him.

“Can I ask you something master?” He asked, voice softer now.

There was a silence before Nandor nodded slowly, “of course.”

“Do you, do you plan on ever turning me?” He asked at last, it felt relieving to get the question out in the open even if his anxiety hit him like a wave. The weight of the question hung heavy in the room, he nearly expected the vampire to yell at him or to simply storm out, claim it to be a stupid question not worth answering.

“I do not know; it was our deal of course.” He answered at last, it was an answer as much as it wasn’t. Guillermo watched him as he struggled to find a way to word his response. “Do you not enjoy being human? If I’m being honest, I don’t understand why you want this.” 

He stared up at him confused for a minute trying to fully grasp how one could not want this. It was the dream after all to live forever, to never worry about age or disease, to have strengths and abilities beyond human comprehension. Of course, he’d feed on blood for eternity and he’d never see the sun again, but frankly he rarely saw the sun anyways these days, it wasn’t a major loss to him. He’d never fully enjoyed being a human, he always felt weak and powerless, like his life held no true meaning.

“Are you serious? Why wouldn’t I want what you have, you never have to worry about death or aging. You have everything, I’d give anything to have what you have.” 

Nandor smirked, “Your mortality is a wonderful novelty, I wish I could have appreciated mine for longer.” He responded his voice soft, nearly sad. 

He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. He wanted to get angry at the fact that he may never get what he’d wanted for so many years now, that Nandor would outright refuse him because he may have regrets about his own vampiric state, but he could only focus on how forlorn he was. Truthfully, he knew nothing about how Nandor came to become a vampire, but he got the feeling it was a case of being attacked. He could understand on a basic level how terrible that would be, being turned into a vampire without ever wanting it or consenting to it, undergoing changes without understanding what they were, and then losing everything and everybody in your life. Still he’d been a terrifying and powerful mortal and an even more terrifying and powerful vampire, he couldn’t see the negatives outweighing the positives. As he was caught up in his thoughts Nandor turned to leave the room, Guillermo got up from his bed following him out into the hallway grabbing him by the arm before he could get too far from him. The vampire turned to look down at him, curiosity on his face instead of expected annoyance. He didn’t know what to say anymore, what might be right, or expected. He wanted to scream at him, to insult him for not wanting to turn him, for thinking he somehow knew best about what Guillermo wanted and needed in his life. Instead he found himself pushing him back against the wall, the vampire seeming rather surprised by the strength the shorter man possessed, but not bothered by it. An amused smile tugged at his lips as he stared down at him, his hand coming to rest against his back. Guillermo leaned up kissing against his jaw, kissing his lips once Nandor leaned down to accommodate him. The vampire curled his fingers in his familiar’s hair as they kissed, fangs nipped against his bottom lip and a tongue swiped across his bottom lip as nails scratched against his scalp sending a lovely shiver down his spine. He realized as they kissed that in some horribly complicated way this was love.


End file.
